<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Republic City by PawOfPabu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727870">Republic City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu'>PawOfPabu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate the anniversary of Republic City, the Krew joins Tenzin at Air Temple Island to enjoy a large meal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Republic City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW// Needles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Korra,"</p>
<p>Korra leaned over towards Bolin so they could whisper better. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>Bolin glanced at the air nomads around them, before looking back at Korra. "We're still going to your and Asami's house for real meat later. Right?"</p>
<p>Korra smiled when her attention was drawn to the plate Asami put down in front of her, turning back to Bolin and giving a brief nod. Bolin hissed excitedly and pumped his fist, turning to Mako and nodding. The firebender seemed unphased. Bolin turned back to Korra and Asami at her side when Asami swatted Korra's hand, watching Korra set down the cookie that had been in her grasp.</p>
<p>"Eat something else first," Asami directed, and Korra pouted as she set down the cookie. </p>
<p>"Why! Wu made cookies, I'm just eating them," Korra explained. "Yknow, they were his great aunts favorite. It's kinda disrespectful for me to NOT eat one,"</p>
<p>"She's telling the truth," Wu nodded, a proud grin on his face. </p>
<p>Asami nodded towards Tenzin and a few of the acolytes. "At least wait until Tenzin's done speaking?"</p>
<p>Korra groaned, and slouched over. "Ugh. Fine…"</p>
<p>Not even a few moments later, all of the air acolytes and company alike had taken their seats; plates of food in front of them. "Today, we gather as friends and family to share a meal with recipes that as part of my culture have been passed down from generation to generation." Tenzin smiled, and Korra glanced down the large table to see Opal grinning next to Bolin. Kai and Jinora were on the other side of the table, next to Mako and Wu, and Kai looked just about as bored as Korra. "A large meal like this is always one for celebration. For remembering how we got here." Tenzin looked over to Korra. "It was many years ago today that my father, Avatar Aang, founded Republic City with Firelord Zuko. Since then it has remained a beacon in innovation and prosperity among the four nations." Tenzin shifted his gaze to Asami for a small smile, then to the others at the table. "Today we eat this meal in honor of all those who worked to get here, and all those who continue to bring peace among the nations." Tenzin put his head down, and closed his eyes. "May the spirits guide us all."</p>
<p>"May the spirits guide us all," came the echo of air acolytes, air benders, and other company around the table. Korra happily grabbed the cookie she had been about to eat previously, and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Asami would have protested the manners of it all, had it not been for Bolin gulping down his entire serving of butternut squash soup.</p>
<p>"This is really good," Wu commented, swallowing a bite of his food. </p>
<p>"It's good every year," Mako agreed. "Korra invited us for the first one together, and we've spent each one here since." There was a pause. "Well… For the most part." Those around him at the table didn't need any sort of confirmation to recognize he was talking about the three year gap when Korra was home in the south. </p>
<p>"I's ver'h go'd," Bolin agreed, before swallow the massive bite of noodles and cheese. </p>
<p>Asami turned to Korra next to her, wanting to see just how much food she had scarfed down, but frowned as her face washed with worry. "Are you okay?" Korra simply attempted to clear her throat, and hit herself in the chest. Asami might have thought Korra had eaten so quick food got stuck if Korra hadn't wheezed out a breath. Asami took notice to the layer of sweat forming on Korra's forehead, as well as the red beginning to show on her skin. It was when Korra fell over, wheezing for air that Asami sat up and hovered over her. "Korra??"</p>
<p>The action seemed to gain attention from all around the table, Bolin frowning and moving to Korra's other side. "What happened??"</p>
<p>Asami shook her head. "She was eating-" Asami was cut off when Korra's eyes went white, the Avatar's hands weakly moving at her sides. </p>
<p>"Is she breathing?" Jinora asked, stepping onto and over the long table. </p>
<p>Asami shook her head, holding two fingers to Korra's wrist. "Barely-" Jinora's hands didn't waste a second to move, pumping air in and out of Korra's lungs. "-she was just eating, I don't-..." Asami sighed, but turned to Wu at the idea that popped into her head. "What was in the cookies?"</p>
<p>Wu made a face. "What?"</p>
<p>"What was in the cookies??" Asami asked again, quicker. </p>
<p>"Uh-" Wu shook his head. "-they were just sugar cookies…?"  Asami was about to go through the rest of Korra's plate, when Wu continued. "They have peanuts in them? It's a traditional earth kingdom recipe…?" When Asami checked with Jinora, and walked out of the room, Wu turned to Mako. "What?"</p>
<p>"Korra's allergic to peanuts." Mako sighed, watching as the Avatar state most likely kept his friend alive. Asami was back not a moment later with a bag in her hands, wasting not a second to pull out a needle and stab it into the side of Korra's leg. Wu cringed at the sight, but watched as the engineer pulled it out a few seconds later. Korra's eyes flickered from white to normal, finally stopping when she closed her eyes. </p>
<p>Wu grabbed onto Mako's sleeve. "Oh spirits…" Wu panicked when Korra didn't move. "Oh spirits- I killed the avatar-" Wu shook his head, not giving Mako the chance to speak. "-I killed Avatar Korra! Oh spirits-" "-relax," Mako interrupted, and shook his head. "I think she just passed out…"</p>
<p>"She did," Jinora affirmed, and turned to look back at the table. Her hands ceased their movements, and the young master of air bending sighed. "She's breathing on her own, now."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna take her to the hospital," Asami huffed, checking Korra's pulse again. "She needs a healer to make sure she's okay…"</p>
<p>"I'll go with," Jinora nodded, and looked up to okay it with her parents. Tenzin looked hesitant, but nodded. "In case she stops breathing again."</p>
<p>"Welp," Mako sighed, and stood up. Bolin and Wu did the same, the latter stepping on and crossing the table when Mako did. "Bo', got her?" Mako asked, and the earth bender nodded before the two boys picked Korra up. Mako held Korra's shoulders, Bolin at Korra's feet and Asami keeping up the Avatar's midsection. Jinora was following behind, monitoring currents to tell if Korra had stopped breathing again or not, and Wu followed behind Jinora. </p>
<p>"Well, Wu," Bolin started, and nodded his head. "You are officially never invited again."</p>
<p>"What! It was an accident!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>